


Only glass separates us

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood and broken bones, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Take me instead, Torture, being forced to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Mac is forced to watch as Jack is tortured before his eyesThe prompt was “Take me Instead”
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Only glass separates us

Mac watched as Jack took multiple punches to the stomach. He coughed violently as more of his ribs got broken, he spat blood and gunk in the men’s faces. The wise cracks kept coming, Jack did always love to shoot his mouth off. Then they went for his face; Mac heard the bones of his cheeks crack. He tried to look away, but they forced his head back into position. Mac didn’t bother yelling or screaming, partly because he knew the glass was soundproof and partly because he didn’t want to give the shits the satisfaction. He tried to lock his mind away, his heart. He knew they were making him watch deliberately, they knew what Jack was to him. They were trying to break him, make him snap. It was getting close.

Dalton was tough, he swore at them, the blood and spittle continued. He kept talking, rambling even. At one point he started to sing at them and MacGyver started to laugh. Then the men on his side slapped in the face so hard his lip bled. Then came the cigarette butts, they put them out on his legs and even on his face. The taunts and jokes reduced then, Jack focused on not screaming, he failed. Mac was going mad on the other side, he tore at the restraints keeping him in the chair. He could feel his wrists and ankles being sliced as he tried to move. But his captors slammed him into the chair again and again. His back was on fire.

What finally broke Mac was the knife, it was not an elaborate weapon. The handle was a little bit rusty, but the blade was still razor sharp. Dalton was barely conscious on the other side, but a man came up to him and gripped his hair. He pulled the knife out from his pocket and put it to Jack’s neck, he made perhaps a centimetre, before Mac caved

“Alright ! Alright. I’ll do it! Take me instead!”

The men that had surrounded him smiled at each other. Then the light on the other side was switched off. Mac was dragged to his feet. A whole series of sounds came out of the room, screaming and wrenching and then suddenly silence

“What the hell are you doing? I did what you asked, now let him go!! I’ll do what you want! Take me! I said it! Take me!”

Then Mac heard laughter as he was pulled from the room. He made a pass for the door on his right to try and get to Jack. All he got for his pains was cattle prod to the back, he screamed and swore. Then a baton came down over his head and there was just blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate this is super short, but I had thought to expand this is to a full story? What do you guys think?


End file.
